Cherryflavoured lip gloss
by duchessofdisaster
Summary: Rebekah just likes to have fun.


Disclaimer: I owns nothin'.

Rebekah is not a girl who'd ever turn off her emotions. She revels in them. Every little thing she feels or thinks she wears on her face; a parade of pouts, delighted smiles, tears, arousal, anger. She's an open book to most people – assuming she isn't trying to manipulate them, and yes, she does that, because it's _fun_.

Other things that are fun include wearing a red dress to a homecoming dance, flirting with football players and drinking cheerleaders (or vice versa) and champagne.

Rebekah stands in front of the mirror, obviously pleased with what she sees. She smooths and re-smooths her dress, turning to the side, smooths and then un-smooths her hair, and generally behaves more like a woman in a bridal gown than a teenaged girl in her homecoming dress.

Elena stays a few steps back. Rebekah eyes her in the mirror.

"How do I look?"

Elena smiles, takes a cautious step forward. "You look amazing. But you're missing one thing."

Rebekah almost growls at this; she's painted her fingernails and toenails, waxed her legs; what could possibly be left? She is about to throw Elena's _stupid_ comment back in her _stupid_ face, when she sees what Elena is holding up.

"My mother's necklace." Instantly, delight, through even more tears. Was stupid Elena trying to ruin her makeup?

"You should wear it tonight."

Hard to believe; initially, Rebekah had thought she might tear Elena's head from her shoulders in order to get the necklace back, and deal with Klaus later. Until she'd seen the girl wasn't even wearing it any more. Searching through the whole of the boarding house had been an entertaining diversion, but if had not yielded the necklace. And now Elena Gilbert was dangling it from her fingers like a trinket.

Elena takes another step forward, holding the necklace out. She steps slightly behind Rebekah. "May I?"

Rebekah watches her own reflection in the mirror, sweeping her hair away as Elena places the chain around her neck, and just like that, the world is as it should be again. She wonders why Elena would give up something so precious without even a little bit of violence, or at least some well thought out threats, perhaps a kitten nailed to Elena's front door.

(That thought upsets Rebekah, a little. She quite likes kittens. A possum, then.)

Elena has finished with the clasp. "Thank you," Rebekah says, softly.

Elena puts a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, and Rebekah fairly purrs.

"It's not true, what I said, you know."

Elena looks confused for a moment, but then quirks an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I take everything you say with a grain of salt."

Rebekah shifts to place her hand over Elena's. "When I said you weren't as pretty as the last one. Because you are. You might even be prettier."

Elena shakes her head. "We're identical, Rebekah."

Rebekah holds Elena's gaze in the mirror's surface for several long seconds. "No, you're not. Katherine has that cold flash in her eyes. You're… kind." She pauses a moment, then turns, so she's looking at the real Elena, and not a reflection. "Of course, that makes you stupid. All that kindness, all that trust, all that wanting to see the best in people… it will get you killed. Unless you turned, of course…"

Elena tries to withdraw her hand. Rebekah thinks not, tangling their fingers together. With the index finger of her other hand, she catches Elena's chin. "I could turn you. We'd have a lot of fun together, Elena."

"You can't hurt me. If I call for Damon, he'll tear you apart so badly it'll take days to recover."

Oh, the adorable false bravado of it! A baby vampire like Damon couldn't muss Rebekah's hair. Rebekah chuckles softly. "Why would I hurt you?"

"My guess would be 'just for fun'?" She tries to take a step back, but Rebekah is holding her still.

"No. I wouldn't hurt you." Rebekah takes a moment to be glad she's wearing the cherry-flavoured lip gloss, leans in, and brushes a soft kiss across Elena's lips.

She leans back, matches bright blue eyes to Elena's brown. Elena makes a small, strangled sound. She's not trying to get away, now. She looks a bit confused, and quite alarmed, and there's something else, too.

Almost before Rebekah knows she's doing it, Elena leans in and kisses her back. Soft, and then insistent, one hand on Rebekah's hip, the other in her hair.

"Why, Elena," Rebekah says, withdrawing for a moment. "What would your boy – sorry, what would your _boys_ say if they could see you now?"

"I… I don't care," she answers, in a voice that doesn't quite sound like her own.

Now, this is an unexpected bit of fun. Rebekah wants to see how far she can push. She presses her body against Elena's, tongue probing softly. Leans into Elena's throat, smelling the blood that races beneath the surface, listening to the heart that races faster and faster. Rubs against Elena's nipple with her thumb, feeling it pop like a tiny gem.

Delightful.

Elena whimpers. Rebekah takes a step back, making a careful appraisal. Yes, plenty of fun to be had here. But first, homecoming. She plants a little kiss on the corner of Elena's kiss-swollen lips. "We'll pick this up later, shall we?" she says, turning back to the mirror.

Does not see the whisper-quick hand remove the dagger from its place in Elena's back pocket, but feels it meet its mark as she begins to fall.

Elena lets Rebekah's body slip to the ground with some care, the taste of cherries still on her lips. Feels her heart flutter, and something else, something lower, that she hasn't felt since she and Bonnie practised – no, let that memory sink below the surface. She hears a small cough.

Damon is slouched against the door frame.

"I thought you were going to distract her with the _necklace_?" His smile drips approval, though, and his eyes take in Elena's flushed cheeks, her quickened breath. "Of course, that worked too."

"Shut up, Damon," she says, as she turns on her heel and leaves.


End file.
